Ultimately Unstoppable
by NotsoSmartguy
Summary: An unlikely romance blooms between 2 young heroes Miles Morales x Nadia Van Dyne (spoilers for Secret Empire)
1. Chapter 1

Takes place during the current Secret Empire event so some spoilers.

Miles sat in his room at the resistances secret base. Every day since Hydra took over it's the same nightmare, Him standing standing triumphantly with a fistfull blood in one hand and the corpse of the Supreme leader Steve Rogers in the other. Since Ulyssus vision he thought it was a bad thing, that some how he was destined to be a villain like his Uncle Aaron was or his Dad used to be. But now looking back Miles thought maybe this was a good thing, that he was the hero of this story. He thought about his Mom, Dad, Ganke, Peter, Judge, Lana, Fabio, Kamala, Scott and the rest of his friends and family that aren't there with him. He knew he had to do it for them even if he knew they wouldn't agree with him.

Miles went to talk with with Black Widow about it but bumped into Nadia instead.

"So..." she said sheepishly "You're really going through with this."

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be" Miles said seeing the dissapointment in her face.

They had grown close since this whole hydra thing started, bonding af first over their shared color scheme , then once they opened up to eachother they started to talk about secrets like, Nadias past in the red room or Miles and his Uncle Aaron's complicated relationship.

"I just don't think you know what you're getting into." Nadia angerly stated "It changes you in ways you can't imagine."

"You seem fine." To me Miles replied "Always cheerful like you dont have a care in the world."

"I'm just good at hiding it" Nadia said angerly.

"I'm sorry but this how it has to be." Miles said putting his foot down.

"Fine!" Nadia replied "I thought you were different but I was wrong."

Nadia walked away in a huff and Miles couldnt even look back out of shame. The rest of the teens aswell as Black widow overheard but decided to leave it alone.

Later...

Black Widow lies dead on the ground, she had gotten in the way of Miles and Captain America's fight and her neck was broken by Caps shield as he had intended to jam it in Miles's face. This enraged Miles to the point he nearly beat Hydra's Supreme leader to death if it wasn't for a small, yet familiar voice he started hearing.

"Spider-man don't do it." It said

"Nadia?" Miles said surprised

"You can't do this, if for yourself than do it for her." She replied both looking at Black Widow's lifeless body. "Everything she did today was to keep you from this. To keep you from becoming like her and like me. We were both forced into this life taken as little girls and trained to be killers, but that is not you. No matter what you think you have a choice. The decision you make will determine who you are for the rest of your life. Who will you be? What did she want you to be?"

Miles thought about this long and hard. He knew that this wasnt right and that he couldnt let Natasha's sacrifice be in vain. So he reluctantly droped Captain America.

"I'm not a Killer". He said.

A Few Days Later

"You were right." Miles said to Nadia who had sat next to him holding each others hands. "I probably would have changes for the worse had I killed him."

Miles couldn't do it. He couldn't go through with killing Captain America. Nadia's words had echoed through his head.

"I'm sorry about what I said" She replied apologetically. "You really are the kindhearted guy I thought you were."

"I wouldn't go that far," Miles explained "I still have these feelings of rage."

"Well the first step to solving a problem admitting you have a problem." Nadia replied practically singing it in her usual cheerful way that Miles liked.

They shared a hug cementing their friendship and maybe paving the way for something more in the future.

A/N: this is a reupload from an older account.. I love these 2 toghether there's so many layers to this pairing I'm surprised it's not more popular.


	2. Chapter 2

Miles Morales and Nadia had found themselves spending a lot of time togehter though they didn't really realize it. Ever since the defeat of Hydra the 2 had found themselves working together more and more and even hanging out outside the superhero business. Everyone else seemed to think they where in a relationship.

Miles was hanging out with Ganke, Sam, and Kamala in his room. When they decided to bring it up.

"So... You and Wasp." Nova sheepishly said to start the conversation "don't think we don't know what's going on."

"What do ya mean?" Miles said

"Dude we saw you too getting close after the Hydra thing." Kamala blurted out " and why were you there the other day at Pym labs?"

"Oh that... Nadia was just running some tests, I got some new powers and she was helping me figure them out."

"I don't man you guys sure were getting awfully chummy at the last Champions meeting."

"It's my fault I'm incredibly charming and ladies react to it."

They all just glared at Miles.

"Not sure what you want from me. Sure we hang out a lot...alone...but that doesn't mean we're dating." He replied a little nervously.

They just ruled their and gave a sarcastic "sure".

That did get Miles thinking though. What was their relationship? Later Nadia and Miles were once again teaming up with the rest of the Champions to fight a D-list villain Doctor Demonicus. As they all discussed their plan at Champions HQ Miles could help be lost in thought looking at Nadia.

"Miles are are you alright?" Nadia said with a concerned look on her face " You look like something's wrong."

"Nah I'm cool." Miles responded trying to look confident "just thinking about something dumb Ganke said earlier."

"Oh alright." Nadia looked puzzled as they started discussing their plan.

Miles and Nadia went to scout ahead in a shuttle where they talked.

"...And that's how I survived the destruction of my universe using a week old hamburger in my pocket." Miles said finishing his story.

"I cannot believe you thought that would work." Nadia said

"Well sometimes you gotta take risks, even if you don't know the results."

"So what were you where thinking about it back at the base?" Nadia asked again thinking now that they were alone Miles would be more willing to talk

"Well apparently everyone seems to think we're dating." Miles said almost laughing.

Nadia chuckled a bit too.

Miles and Nadia made it there and during there recon they overheard one Demonicus's good say the plan was almost ready and while they were gonna wait for back up from the rest of the champions but there was no time.

"This wasn't a very good idea" Nadia said "we should have waited for back up."

"Come on Wasp, where's sense of adventure." Miles said "besides we got the dream team right here"

Nadia was left unintentionally flustered by the comment. She didn't know if Miles had intended it as flirting but she tried to focus on the mission at hand.

They went in and fought the best they could and they got far Even beating Demonicus but the bomb itself was proving to be unstable. Nadia did her best to try to defuse it but to no avail.

"It's no use there's only one way to deal with it. Go subatomic." Nadia said with a sad look on her face.

Miles tried to talk her out of it.

"Nadia you can't."

Nadia cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Miles said with a shocked look on his face.

"I was just taking a risk." Nadia replied with a smile on her face giving him a wink.

Nadia shrunk down and took the bomb with her seemingly perishing.

Miles just sat their distraught as the rest of the champions arrived and comfort them as he tells them what happended.

Just then Nadia emerges out of nowhere returning from the microverse.

"Wasp!" Miles said excitedly "But how?"

"After I managed to shrink the bomb I managed to hear you guys and regain my focus to escape." She said

"I have been thinking. You like me, I like you, let's try this out". Miles asked nervously

"I would like that" Nadia gave a big smile

The new love birds embraced while the rest of team waited for them not wanting to disturb them


End file.
